HOMRA
by Caroline98
Summary: I was supposed to kill him. I was supposed to die that day. But what I hadn't taken into account was the Red Clan, aka HOMRA. I never really understood them. But I understood one important thing about them; HOMRA was family. They weren't gangsters, but my family. I don't own anything. On HIATUS for the moment
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When most people talk about HOMRA, also known as the Red Clan, they use words like "violent", "gangsters", "wannabe gang" or other negative terms. But that was only because they didn't know the Red Clan as I do. People always see them as no good and avoid them, trying not to get in their way.

But that is only because they don't know them as I do. To an outsider they may look scary or threatening. But not to me.

I've been with them for almost two years now. Our meeting wasn't exactly what you would call fate, more like an unavoidable situation that was fated to happen.

I had been working for a gang unknown to most whose prime target was the assassination of the Red King and the takeover of his territory and clan. Of course they knew that the red Clan would not just let itself be taken over that easily, so they sent me. I had been a strain since a weird accident that had happened at an experimental facility I had been held at. One of the scientist had forgotten to close a very important door and thus the facility exploded. Most scientist were killed or badly injured, but I had only attained some scratches, which was a miracle, considering that the explosion cold be felt even in the city. The facility had been 50 km away from any civilization, located in one of the most deserted parts of Japan.

I had been running for almost 5 hours until a van halted and two men asked me what had happened to me. I told them everything and explained that I had to get to Shizume, the nearest city so far. Then they noticed it. My wounds were healing themselves as if t was nothing-that was what led them to take me with them. Ignorant as I had been at the age of 15 I believed that the wanted to help me ad got into the car. I was wrong. They brought me to an abandoned warehouse in an industrial zone just on the border of the city I wanted to be at. From that day on it was like hell. The beat me up practically every day when I couldn't use my powers correctly. Sometimes, some of them raped me or tortured me by burning my skin and marking me as their property. The physical wounds healed, but not the psychological ones. I had nightmares every night and tried to commit suicide six times. I rather wanted to die than live another day as their little tool with which they could do as they liked.

Then one day one of the worst men came to my cell. It was more like a little crate. I barely had space to lie and no toilet. The tiny room reeked of piss and other excrements that had accumulated over the months I had been there. The facility I had at least had a bed and toilet. But here I could barely sleep and if I did, it was only for 2-3 hours. Food was scarce, at least for me. They sometimes partied like there was no tomorrow with tables laden with food whereas I only got some crumbs of bread that was already long past its expiring date and a few cups of water a day. After all, I was their precious sex tool. They couldn't just let me die of hunger. That would have been too easy.

I was told that I had a mission to fulfill. If I didn't, I'd be killed. "It's pretty easy, even for a worthless bitch like you," one of them said.

"Yeah. All you have to do is kill the Red King, Mikoto Suoh," another said with a sneer.

Kill. A word that had been used often, but I never really thought about its meaning. I would have to kill an innocent person just because this group wants me to. I would become a murderer for the sake of those rotten people. I was not the type to disobey. I had learned to do so when I had been at the facility. If you disobey an order, nothing good will come out of it.

So I did exactly as told. They gave me some new clothes and even let me take a shower. I couldn't look like a trashcan and reek like it, otherwise I wouldn't even get ear the Red Clan. I was grateful for the feeling of the cold water streaming over my body, erasing every last speck of dirt. Even if the water was cold, I was grateful. I hadn't had a shower in so long. Then I dressed in what they gave me; a plain black shirt and a black skirt with black combat boots. I was all bones and skin, but in the outfit it wasn't that noticeable. Then they drove me to the city. The car halted just outside an alley that looked rather uninviting. One of the two men gave me a knife and a bag to hide it in. I exited the car, but before I could vanish in the alley, the men reminded me of my objective.

"Don't you forget. Kill him or we kill you. Keep that in mind!" Then they finally drove away and I was left alone. I was scared. I was no murderer and never wanted to become one. But what choice did I have? I was dead either way! Better die at the hand of the infamous Red King than at their hand. So I made my way to the bar that I'd been told served as their headquarters. HOMRA. An odd name.

The bell jingled as I entered and a blond at the bar looked up to smile at me. He had an honest and handsome face which was with no doubt popular with women. But to me, I could only see a face that would soon be full of hatred. 'He must be one of the members of the clan,' I thought solemnly as I made my way to the counter and sat down at one of the bar stools. He gave me an acknowledging smile and asked me what a lovely lady like myself was doing all alone here. I blushed at the compliment. I had never before been complimented. I told him that I'd heard that this bar was quite well-known around here and so I decided to give it a try. He was obviously pleased that his bar ad become so famous. No doubt the other members scared the customers away.

He offered me a drink and resumed polishing the wine glass he had been holding in his hand before I had arrived. I quietly sipped on my drink, relishing in the feel of the cold liquid sliding down my dry throat. Now the only thing left to do was get to the Red King. I asked him where the toilets were.

"Just upstairs, first door on the left," he said while pointing up a stairway I hadn't noticed before. I thanked him and began ascending the stairs, hearing the bell jingle just as I completely vanished from sight. The bar filled with the loud voices of young men and their laughter resounded trough the entire building. Soon that laughter would die down and the loud but happy voices would be replaced by screams of anger and profanities. They would beat me without a doubt until I could barely stand and then kill me. I couldn't resent them for it. After all, I would be killing their important person in a matter of minutes.

I opened the first door a crack to peer inside. It was empty. I continued this method until I finally arrived at the last room in the far back of the hallway. There I could see a figure lying on a couch in the darkness. The blinds of the room were drawn, coating the room in a perfect darkness for a nice nap. I soundlessly closed the door behind me and took the first step towards the sleeping male. A floor board creaked under my weight, but he didn't stir. I carefully took another step and another until I stood in front on the man. He was young, most likely at the beginning of his twenties. He had red hair, fitting for the Red King and was sleeping as if nothing were going on. As if he wouldn't soon die, stabbed by a weak girl that couldn't even help herself.

I carefully reached for the knife in the bag and brought it t his throat. My hands were shaking and my breathing started to quicken, sweat trickling down my temple and back. I wanted to give him a swift death, even if my own would be slow and painful. This man hadn't done anything to be killed as far as I knew. But orders are orders. I began to apply pressure and that's when it happened. He suddenly opened his eyes and a sudden wave of hotness washed over me as I was slammed back first into the wall. I crumpled to the floor and it took me several seconds to realize that the king was awake. I had failed. The other men downstairs would soon be up here and that's when I would finally die.

But I wasn't sacred of it anymore. More than everything else I was happy. Happy I could finally find my sleep and not be used anymore. I noticed the King, Mikoto Suoh, get up and walk over to me, regarding me with a cool and calm, almost cold gaze. His eyes were a beautiful color. Amber so deep and rich I had never seen before, looking at me with a now bored and tired gaze. He didn't say anything, only looking at me as though he could see was going on inside my head. As though he could hear my silent pleas to finally kill me. The door of the room burst open and a group of men stood in the doorway, looking around with worried eyes, their stance tense and ready to fight if need be. That's when they spotted me on the floor with the knife still in my hand and their king towering over me, doing nothing at all. They stayed quiet until the bartender made his way past the group and walked next o the redhead, now also standing in front of me. He looked at me with a mix of sadness and sympathy, as if he was sad that I would soon disappear from this world, burned to ash. I knew of their aura and that they would leave nothing behind; no blood, no bone and no ash.

They continued to look at me until finally the king spoke up,"Sorry about the wall. I was in a daze." This left my mouth wide open. He was apologizing about the damage he'd done to the wall? What was wrong with him?! I had just tried to kill him and he apologizes for the wall!

"You know Mikoto, you really need to learn how to wake up without burning down half of the building. This is already the second time this happened and it will cost me quite the sum. At least it's not as bad as last time. Otherwise I would have you pay the bill." He smiled at his friend and then retracted his gaze to me.

"Now then. What should we do with you? Trying to kill our king is not a very wise thing to do. But I guess you already noticed that. You do know that you are in the headquarters of the Red Clan, don't you?" I nodded. "So what were you trying to do by killing our king then? You knew there was no way to get out alive if you did not succeed. I can see that you're a clever girl. Why take the risk of being killed?"

"I had no choice," I replied in an almost inaudible voice, but the blond still caught it. He looked to his friend, then the group at the door and then back to me.

"No choice you say. Why's that?" I noticed that he had a Kyoto accent. It suited him. It reminded me of my old home and my mother and father. We' also lived in Kyoto but only for one year, not enough to pick up their accent. My mother had it though and I loved it when she spoke in it or sang to me at night. My father had been from Tokyo and had met my mother at university, falling head over heels for her the first time he laid eyes on her. It was still noticeable even after years of marriage. They had been great parents, the best I could've wished for. Until that car accident happened and they were both killed. I had been injured severely and had to stay at the hospital for several months. That was when the facility found me and took me in. I had been happy to no longer be alone, but the facility was nothing like my old home. The tests were exhausting and when they weren't happy with the results, they let me starve for days.

The sudden rush of old memories made me all sad again. But when I was dead I could finally join my mother and father. We could be happy again and laugh together like we used to in the old times. I would be set free and no longer in pain.

"Hey, are you even listening?" The sudden sound of the deep voice brought me out of my thoughts, and only now did I notice that I was crying. It must have been because of all the memories flooding back all at once. I didn't know that I still had enough fluids to even produce tears. I hadn't cried since my parents' death. I looked up to the king and blond man and saw that they had both a slight sign of worry in their eyes. These people were weird. Worrying for the person that had tried to kill them.

"I' fine," I lied while hiding my face by bending my head downwards. Then a hand suddenly landed on my shoulder and my head whipped up. The blond was smiling gently at me and prodded me to get up. I did so and looked at all of them. Even the other members had races of worry in their eyes and faces, some more apparent than others. The blond slightly pushed me out of the room, the others making way for me to pass through and led me downstairs to the bar where he placed me on the stool I had been sitting on before. Then he vanished into a backroom and came out with a first aid kit and some warm chocolate. He placed the cup with the warm liquid in front of me and then made his way around the bar, placing himself on the stool next to me. He opened the kit ad took out some disinfectant and bandages. He took my hand in his own and was about to apply the disinfectant to the burns when he stopped and stared for some time at my hand. Then he took the other and did the same all while not uttering a word.

"Your hands. How come they aren't burnt? I'm sure Mikoto hit you with his aura. You should at least have some burns." The group of men, together with their king, came down as well and stood around us, staring at my hands with wonder.

"I can heal myself."

"Really?!" One of the men asked quite exited. I looked over at him and saw the amazement in his eyes. He was by far the youngest among them and had brown hair and large brown eyes. He wore a plain white long-sleeved v-neck shirt with blue trimmings and a pair of green cargo pants with a red sweater tied around his waist. On his head he wore a black beanie and a pair of white earphones hung around his neck. As he noticed my gaze upon him he suddenly turned bright red and turned his head to look out the window.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that around girls," the blond said while chuckling. "So you said you can heal yourself. That means you're a strain."

"What's a strain?" I asked bluntly. The blond blinked several times before explaining that strains were people with special abilities like mine.

"How come you don't know what they are when you're one of them?" I only shrugged and looked at my hands again. They were completely healed now and there were no scars whatsoever.

"Now then, let's get to the topic. Who send you and why did you try to kill Mikoto?" his voice had changed, taking on a more deeper and dangerous tone than the lighthearted tone from before. I looked at him and at the people around me. They hadn't killed me yet, so maybe I still had a chance t get out alive. But what good would it do me? I would only be killed by the other men. I was dead no matter what I did.

I took a deep breath and explained the whole story to them. How I had been held captive at the facility, how I got my powers and how I ended up with that gang. They all listened with a mix of emotions; sorrow, sadness, sympathy. When I was finished it was silent for some time before I spoke up and uttered my question.

"Would you please do me the honor of killing me?"

**A/N: So just something I came up with yesterday while trying to go to sleep. It's the first time I'm writing a story about K, so try to be lenient. I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. I hope you'll enjoy the story and stick with me till the end.**

**I don't own anything expect my OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Would you please do me the honor of killing me?"

Their faces were full of shock. I guess that no one expected me to ask them for my death, but it was the only way for me.

"What?"

"How can you say that?"

"Are you crazy?!"

The men all shouted at me as if I was crazy as hell and tried to reason with me, but I was so tired of living. I had lived enough and only wanted to sleep for eternity. I didn't want to suffer any longer.

"Do you really want to die?" I looked up at the king. He was suddenly standing in front of me and looking at me with that gaze of his. I nodded. He placed his hands on my neck and slowly started to squeeze.

"Mikoto! You can't!" The blond tried to pry the redhead away from me, but he was much stronger than his friend and only continued to squeeze, slowly cutting off my air. I looked out the window for the last time and then closed my eyes, waiting for death to finally take me. I cried. That's when I couldn't feel his hands around my neck anymore and the air came back to my lungs. I tumbled and sat on the floor, crying uncontrollably.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me?! I don't want to live anymore! Just let me die already! I'm dead either way! I have no home or family to return to! I have nothing!" I pounded my fists on the ground and screamed my lungs out. I couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't he kill me? Why?! Why did I have to keep suffering? What did I do to deserve this?

"It's too easy to just go and die. Dying is something everyone can do. It's cowardly. Try living. It might be hard, but it will be worth it," the blond said while patting me on my back. I stopped weeping and looked at him, tears blurring my vision. These people. They wanted me to live. I looked around and saw the same expression on every face in the room. No hatred, only sympathy. Some were slightly smiling at me, as though they wanted to encourage me. How? How could they do all this for a stranger? One who attempted murder? That's when I decided something. These people were idiots. But they were good idiots, with hearts.

I got up from the floor and wiped my tears away, suddenly embarrassed that I had cried before these strangers. I wasn't one to let my emotions get the better of me. I wasn't very emotional to begin with. It was no surprise. The only real emotions I had experienced were hatred and disdain. I could barely remember the love of my parents or the friendships that I used to have. I had been cut off from the outside world for so long that I had almost forgotten what it was like to feel happiness or any other emotion apart from pain.

But I could feel all these emotions as I stood there among those people. I could feel their deep friendship and the care that each of them had for the other. They all shared a bond that was stronger than anything I had ever seen. Yes, they had a sort of family that I had lost long ago. I envied them for it.

"I guess you don't want to die anymore? I really do hope so." The blond smiled at me while the others were looking at me, even the king who had sat himself on a couch at the back of the bar.

"No. You're right. I do not want to die. I want to try and live." The men cheered at this. "But," I cut them off, "I do not think that I will be able to for much longer. My life will end soon enough." They all looked at me as though I had just spoken in Russian.

"It's them, right?" The blond asked with a serious expression. I only nodded in reply.

"What do you mean Kusanagi-san? Who are 'they'?" The boy with the beanie asked. Kusanagi, as I finally came to know his name, regarded me for some time before turning to the group of clan members. "Think about it Yata. Do you think that this girl came on her own to kill Mikoto, well knowing that she would most likely be killed?" The boy only shook his head, scowling. "That means that someone else sent her here. Someone who had been keeping her locked up for all this time." The other members all began to understand and most of them were scowling by now, angered that someone would use a girl to kill someone as powerful as the Red King.

"So, who are these people that have been keeping you…ehm…"

I noticed that he didn't know how to address me. To be honest I myself couldn't remember my name. The last time I had been called by it had been when I was 6, shortly before my parents had died.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know my name." Again, they were giving me that look, full of pity.

"Well then, you can choose a new one. One that you want," Kusanagi said. I thought about it. Giving myself a new name? It was the best thing to do, given that I could no longer remember my old one. But what name should I give myself? A name was something important. I couldn't just chose anthing. The fact that I did not know many didn't really help me.

"I don't know what name I should take."

"Then how about if Mikoto chooses one? He's the king after all."

All heads turned to the quiet man who had so far only watched what was going on. Letting the person whom I had tried to kill choose my new name? I didn't know if it was a good idea or not. Maybe he would pick something ridiculous to get at least some revenge for trying to kill him. I just hoped that he wouldn't pick the worst of them all.

"Um Kusanagi-san. Are you really sure you want to let Mikoto-san decide? You know…" the one with the baseball cap argued. I didn't know what he was talking about but the faces of the other members told me that they thought the same. Their king probably didn't have the best naming sense which didn't help me at all.

"Ahah, you're probably right Shouhei. Then anybody else got an idea?" The blond looked around but none of the others had a name with which they could come up with. At last they gave up and looked at the redhead who was still sitting on the couch.

"Well Mikoto. Any ideas?"

"I've got one," he said without the slightest change in his facial expression.

Me and the others all looked expectantly at him, some even showed little signs of anxiousness.

"Her name will be…"

**A/N: And there's the second chapter. Hope you like it. Maybe a little short. **

**So as you can see I'm desperately looking for a name which would suit her. I thought about it really hard and long but couldn't come up with one. That's also the reason why I'm posting the chapter with a cliffhanger. I want to give you guys a chance to help me look for one. I want her character to be calm and balanced, so maybe something that would fit that description. Also she will be a great help to Mikoto regarding his powers and be something like the mother of the group, you know caring about them all and all that stuff. I really hope you guys can help me out.**

**I don't own any of the characters except my OC.**


	3. Author note

**Author note:**

**Attention to all readers: This story will go on HIATUS**

**I realized that I cannot imagine the next chapters. So I decided to write the story out on my laptop and not post it until I have completed it. That may take some time, but I ask for your understanding.**

**I have been trying to write out the next chapter but I never get far and I just can' imagine anything. So I hope that you will be ready to wait and read it when I have finished it.**

**Thank you all for your understanding and my deepest apology.**


End file.
